canadapedia_the_bfc_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Asdfman's Date
Asdfman's Date is the third episode of Battle for Canada. It was released on June 6, 2019 Synopsis Asdfman3 suddenly changes color to which he questions, 8-Ball assures that he looks the same as before. 8-Ball then goes to Flip Phone who is looking down in the dumps, 8-Ball asks what is wrong to which Flip replies that he is fine and that he should exit the premises. Johnson begins the elimination and 8-Ball is eliminated. 8-Ball gives an emotional speech and then gets thrown somewhere. Flip is relieved that he isn't eliminated so he sings a song. Asdfman tells Flip to shut up and makes him sad. Johnson then announces the remaining contestants of the show, Eraser Cap then corrects him which makes him edgy for the rest of the episode, leading to his elimination. OJ asks what the next challenge would be, and Johnson begins to answer his question, when Flip interrupts him and decides he would choose the challenge himself, the challenge turns out to be a dancing contest and whoever does the best dance would win. Johnson gets frustrated at Flip for interrupting him. Eraser gets mad at Flip for coming up with a bad challenge, Flip tells him to deal with it, to which he obliges. OJ decides to do the first dance, however he is cut off by Asdfman who gets mad at him for no reason, and announces that he is quitting the show to go hang out with his girlfriend. Johnson sarcastically gets sad that Asdfman has quit, and then reveals he couldn't be happier. Eraser notices this and asks Johnson who the girlfriend is, he responds that he doesn't know nor cares enough to notice. Lemonade alerts Asdfman's resign from the show to Johnson, to which he replies that he doesn't care and reveals some real shit dawg. Thanos says that he doesn't have to do the challenge and could end the whole world if he wanted to at any given moment. Johnson compels him not to do so, to which he obliges and states that he is inevitable. When Eager Face is dancing, Adolf Hitler suddenly appears behind him, OJ notices and gets angrily-confused. Eraser gets mad at Johnson for not giving any emotion to the current state of events and replies that he doesn't care again. Tim and Four talk about how Johnson is a bad host, and then Four calls Tim, "a pretty rude guy." Tim thinks that Four is assuming his gender, secretly revealing he is a transgender male. Tim then punches Four into the sky. Flip notices a figure that resembles Sam, an assumed previously eliminated contestant. Sam makes his presence known by falling from the sky and doing the challenge. Lemonade does the funy\ fortnite dance xdddddd!!!11111111111!!!!!!!!!!! and Candy Corn does Creeper aw man before it was a meme 2 months later. Flip announces the contest winners, which is the Chris McLeaners, revealing that he is biased. Johnson says the time is up and announces the voting. Johnson then announces the BFC discord server and Naily says the n word. Trivia * This is the first episode to have more than one animator. * This is the first episode to have more than one competitor eliminated. * This marks the return of Sam after his so called elimination in Episode 2. * This is Johnson studios', Puffy's, and Asdf Man's favorite episode by far, and Johnson calls it a "comedic masterpiece." * This is the most popular episode of Battle for Canada with about 3k views. * Months before the episode came out, there was an inside joke called Where's BFC 3, where Johnson studios would constantly ask where the episode is. * This is the first episode to have an animator do work and then get fired, let alone 2 animators (though, the other isn't even credited.) * The episode was rendered incorrectly, leading to complaints from Johnson studios and other members of the BFC crew.